Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to implementing configurable network socket retransmission timeout parameters in computer systems.
Transport layer protocols, such as the transport connection protocol (TCP), can implement a retransmission timeout process that may cause a source network device that transmits data to a destination network device to retransmit the data to the destination network device. The source network device can retransmit the data to the destination network device if a time period associated with a retransmission timeout parameter expires prior to receiving response data from the destination network device. For example, if the source network device is a server system transmitting data to a client device (the destination network device), the server system retransmits the data to the client device if the retransmission timeout period expires prior to receiving response data (e.g., an acknowledgement message) from the client device. In another example, if the source network device is a client device transmitting data (e.g., a request message) to a server system (the destination network device), the client device retransmits the request message to the server system if the retransmission timeout period expires prior to receiving response data (e.g., an acknowledgement message or the requested data) from the server system.